Wyrda
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Could there be another, female, Dragon Rider? And it's who Eragon least expects. The rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Trilogy. It belongs to Christopher Paolini. I do own the plot and the character Phoenix.

(A/N: Okay, I'm taking a shot at an Eragon fic now. This takes place just after Eragon and Murtagh reach the Varden. Also, this is the movie events. Since I have yet to read Eldest right now. I would really like feedback on this. So after reading, please review. Constructive criticism is needed, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and positive feedback keeps my muse around. Enjoy!)

****

Wyrda

Ch. 1

(Farthen Dur)

Ajihad and Orik had been summoned to the caves entrance of Farthen Dur. It was a sight to see. Ajihad, a tall, broad shouldered man and Orik, a stout dwarf. Phoenix grinned at the sight from behind the pillar. She took in a deep breathe and leaped forward, now walking hurriedly with the two men.

"You were listening, I take it?" Ajihad asked at the sight of her.

"I was meditating in the dragonhold with Aiedail. I hear snippets of things," she shrugged.

Ajihad sighed, "Shouldn't you be training. Meditating isn't necessary for your power."

"It calms me," Phoenix told him with dignity. She swiftly changed the subject, "Is it true? That another Dragon Rider is here?"

"Indeed," Orik grunted.

As they walked, Phoenix's long, wavy, black hair flowed as they sped through the cavy corridors. Her soft gray eyes filled with excitement. Her father had been right. The days of the Dragon Riders had finally come. They stopped walking. Ajihad turned to Phoenix.

"Is Aiedail nearby?" Ajihad asked quickly.

"He's still in the dragonhold, resting," she told him. "I will call him if we need him."

She knew what Ajihad was thinking. She felt that he had doubts whether or not this was the new Dragon Rider.

"We must be cautious. Come," Ajihad said shortly.

The three walked into the enclosed area. Soldiers were holding Eragon and Murtagh. Phoenix, Ajihad, and Orik stood in front of the two men.

"Eragon!" Phoenix gasped.

"You know of him?" Ajihad asked, eyeing her.

"In Carvahall," she relaxed and folded her arms. "He used to tease me about my size."

Eragons cheeks flushed. He focused his attention on Ajihad, not wanting to make eye contact with her. She had changed since he and Phoenix had last met, many seasons ago. Although they were the same age, she was now slightly taller then himself and she was now lean and looked as strong as any male warrior.

"We can trust him though," she said after a quick little pause. "You give my word as a Rider."

Thos made Eragon look directly into her eyes. He was about to say something to her, but she interrupted, _Not now. We'll talk later._

Eragon looked at her curiously, but didn't speak and gave a short nod.

"We shall see," Ajihad said.

"Call your dragon," Orik told Eragon.

Eragon obeyed. And added, _But, be cautious._

Saphira flew through the opening of the cave, with Arya on her back. Without Ajihad ordering her, Phoenix went over to the sick elf and looked her over closely.

"She is weak. Another half a day and she would have been dead," Phoenix told the men.

"Will she be healed?" Orik asked.

"Yes. It may take most of my strength to do so. But, she will be healed," she told them.

Two soldiers carefully took Arya off of Saphira and carried her away. Before leaving, Phoenix went over to Saphira. The dragon kneeled down to be eye level with her. Saphira let Phoenix put her hand on her forehead.

__

Aiedail is in the dragonhold. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you disturbed him from his nap, Phoenix told Saphira.

Saphira's eyes sparkled and the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. The dragon turned to Eragon, who told her, _Be careful._

_You be careful_, Saphira told him.

Saphira carefully made her way through the large corridors. As soon as she could, she extended her winds and flew to the top of the volcanoes interior. Phoenix turned to Ajihad.

"I must see to Arya," she gave a polite, small bow. Before leaving she spoke to Eragon through their link,_ I shall find you when I am done healing Arya._

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Well, how was it? Let me know in your reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 2**

**(Farthen Dur, Dinning Hall)**

It had taken Phoenix hours to heal Arya and nearly all of her strength to do so. Another healer helped her into the Dinning Hall. Phoenix needed to eat and then rest to build up her strength once more. Eragon had spotted her from across the hall. He ran to her aid, thanking the other healer.

Phoenix had begun to shake as she felt her bones and muscle get weaker. Eragon settled her down at a table where he was eating and got her some food. When he got back, with a plate full of food, Phoenix had almost collapsed in her seat. She was leaning on her arm to prevent herself from falling over completely.

"How is Arya?" Eragon asked, as soon as he felt Phoenix was strong enough to eat.

"She's resting. I could only heal her as far as I could without killing myself in the process," she told him. "The rest is up to her now." She ate several bites of food before asking Eragon, "So, Dragon Rider, what of my father? Did he not accompany you on your journey to the Varden?"

"He did," Eragon said, before softly telling her, "He died protecting me."

Phoenix rested her head on her palm. Eragon watched her sorrowfully.

"You blame yourself?" she asked. When he didn't answer she told him. "That's the way he would have wanted to die. As a Dragon Rider."

Phoenix put her a hand on his shoulder. Eragon nodded. He steered the conversation in another direction.

"So this is why you left Carvahall?" he asked.

"I didn't have much choice," she ate a few pieces of her meal before continuing. "Brom wanted me to go straight to the Varden, before Galbatorix had realized that the time of Dragon Rider's has come again," She grinned. "Now, with a span of a year and a half, two Dragon Rider's appear right under the Empire's nose."

Eragon couldn't help but smile at the thought. But something nagged at him.

He asked her, "Why do we link so quickly? It takes time to form the link,"

"We can only communicate through our minds when I initiate it," she told him, finishing her meal. "Unfortunately, my father never explained to me why my mind is stronger than anyone else's. Perhaps, he never knew, himself."

When they had finished eating, Eragon had helped her up and to the edge of a cliff over looking the villages below.

"The dragonhold is up there," Phoenix pointed upward. "I sleep with Aiedail. Beds have been prepared for you and Saphira, as well."

"How do we get up there?" Eragon asked.

_Aiedail_, Phoenix called. She turned to Eragon. "Saphira is too tired to carry the both of us just yet."

Aiedail landed at the edge of the cliff, beside Phoenix. He was green in color. His eyes were a deep gray.

_You must be Eragon? _The dragon asked.

_I am_, Eragon told him with pride.

_You don't look like much_, he said.

_Aiedail! _Phoenix scolded him. _This is an old friend of mine, from Carvahall. _She turned to Eragon, "I apologize for his rudeness. Unfortunately, I got a grumpy dragon." she gave Aiedail a scolding look. "Shall we."

Phoenix swung her leg over and rested comfortably on the saddle. Eragon did the same, sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach to keep him from falling off. Phoenix blushed and her heart began to race quickly.

_Phoenix? _Aiedail said. _Your heart is racing._

_I'm fine. Let's go._

Aiedail extended his wings and pushed up off the ground, hard. Eragon squeezed a little tighter. Phoenix could feel her cheeks grow pinker. They landed softly on the ground of the dragonhold. Once Eragon and Phoenix got off, Aiedail spoke to Phoenix, _I'm going to fly around. I need to stretch my wings._

_Alright. But be safe, _she told him firmly.

_I always am._

Phoenix snorted.

"I swear, if he comes back with another dead animal, I'm disowning him," she chuckled as she sat on her bed.

"Where's my bed?" Eragon asked, looking around.

Phoenix patted a space next to her.

_It looks like the two of you will be sharing a bed, _Saphira told him.

_I figured that much out for myself, _he grumbled.

Eragon reluctantly sat beside her. He was tired too. As much as he resisted it, the bed was warm and comfortable. The bed made a nice change. And he had to admit, the company wasn't all that bad.

Phoenix laid back and rested her head on the pillow. Eragon followed, watching her facial expressions. He noticed her eyes start to get watery. She turned her head to look at him.

"The last words to my father were hurtful ones," she began, choking back tears. "I didn't want to leave Carvahall. I didn't want to be a Dragon Rider. All I wanted to do was to be a normal child and play with my friends and fall in love one day," she spoke softly. "But then you and I didn't have a nice farewell either."

"I didn't mean--" Eragon began.

But Phoenix interrupted, "You didn't do anything wrong. So, please, don't apologize."

"I still wasn't very nice to you when we were younger," Eragon told her quickly. "I realized then that they were hurtful to you."

"The times I would come home in tears," she said. "After a particular horrible fit of tears after you had teased me, my father started training me how to fight."

"So that's where you learned that one move from?" Eragon asked. "I had a bruise for a week!"

_Served you right_, Saphira told him.

Phoenix gave a small giggle, "You never said one horrible thing to me again, did you?"

"I learned my lesson," Eragon told her, "Brom was an excellent teacher."

The conversation had landed on her father again.

"Brom never vocalized this, but I could tell that he was thinking about it while we traveled. He regretted that it was mostly his fault that you two never compromised or anything. Brom might not have showed it very often, but he did love you." Eragon's words were soft and comforting.

Phoenix closed her eyes a tears rolled down the side of her cheek. Eragon wiped the tears with his thumb and cupped the one side of her face gently for a moment. Phoenix shifted her body around to face him fully. The tears had slowed, but continued to come, nonetheless. Finally, the sorrow had overwhelmed her and she fell asleep, her breathing calm and steady.

Eragon watched her sleep soundlessly.

_I did not know Brom had a daughter, _Saphira said, through their link.

_Because he didn't want anyone to know. She had only entrusted me with that piece of knowledge, _he explained.

Eragon had turned to face the ceiling of the dragonhold. He was better off falling in love with Phoenix, than with Arya. At least with Phoenix, they could finish the romance that never had a chance to fully bloom. Arya was someone new and they didn't share a history together.

Eragon closed his eyes. He was exhausted from traveling. Now that he and Saphira were safe, he could sleep without too many worries.

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Wyrda

Ch. 3

(Farthen Dur, Dragonhold)

Phoenix woke up to find that Eragon and Saphira were gone. She got up slowly and began to walk around, loosening up her muscles. She noticed that night had fallen.

_Where did they go?_

_Eragon went to the library and Saphira went to fly around, _Aiedail told her. Her stomach rumbled. _Orik brought food for you, to regain your strength._

She spotted a plate of food next to her bed. Phoenix sat down on the bed and ate hurriedly.

_How long have I been asleep? _She asked the dragon.

_Awhile now. I was starting to worry, _the dragon told her.

_I'm touched_, Phoenix said, with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

_Must you be like that when I'm truly being sincere_, Aiedail told her.

_Sorry, _she said feebly. Phoenix finished eating by the time Saphira returned from hunting. Phoenix climbed on top of Aiedail and told Saphira, _Don't leave any bones lying around, please._

Without waiting for a response, Aiedail spread open his large wings and flew to the bottom. The fires of the many villagers could be seen. The dragon landed gracefully. His piercing eyes looking at Phoenix as she slid off of him.

_What? _She asked.

_Nothing, _he said airily.

_Right. I'm going to have a talk with Murtagh._

_Do you think that is wise? _He asked.

_Probably not, _she told him. Phoenix checked her long, thin silver daggers in her boots and added before leaving, _But it's the right thing to do._

****

(Murtagh Quarter's)

"Wow, nice place," Phoenix commented, letting her presence be known.

She saw Murtagh laying lazily on his bed, eating a large plate of food. He didn't even bother looking up at her. But merely said, "Don't you people ever knock?"

Phoenix grinned and told him, "Only when we feel like it."

Murtagh looked up at this and grinned broadly.

"You are the one Eragon told me about?" Murtagh stated. He got up from the bed and crossed the room, straightening out his clothes.

"You are Murtagh, son of Morzan?" she asked, before he could introduce himself.

"Please don't hold that against me, Dragon Rider," he told her, his grin fading somewhat.

"I won't. As long as you don't judge me of my father," she told him. She took in a deep breathe before telling him, "I am Phoenix, daughter of Brom."

"Brom?" Murtagh spoke softly, too shocked by this news. When she did not answer, he said, "Eragon didn't tell me Brom had a daughter."

Phoenix crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, I should hope not. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone." When she noticed Murtagh's eye line was not at eyelevel, she raised her eyebrow humorously and added, "Murtagh, you staring."

He lifted his gaze and grinned once more.

"Not staring. Admiring," he told her as he circled her.

She sighed, "What now?"

"Eragon told me he once teased you as children for your heavy weight," he told her. "But you are nothing but fit and beautiful."

Phoenix grinned at his comment.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she told him.

Murtagh had finished 'examining' her and faced her once more.

"How is Arya?" he asked, settling himself down on the bed again and motioning him to sit beside him, but she shook her head.

"I haven't checked in yet. I've only just recovered," Phoenix said. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay long. I wanted to come and introduce myself properly. Good night, Murtagh."

"Good night, Dragon Rider," he gave a short bow.

She returned it before leaving.

****

(Library)

Phoenix entered the large room. Every candle was lit and it gave off a warm, romantic feel to the room. Eragon sat in a large chair at the long table that was placed in the middle of the room.

She walked slowly, desperately trying not to make a sound. Phoenix crept up behind him and placed both hands on each of his strong shoulders. He looked up casually from his book at her familiar warm touch.

Phoenix circled around and leaned against the table, half sitting, and folded her arms. Eragon's eyes shifted to the table, or rather, what was resting on the table. She noticed this too.

"Not you too!" she said.

"What me too?" he asked, trying not to look at her backside, instead, looking at her beautiful featured face.

"Your friend, Murtagh, had a wandering eye, as well," she told him and added, 'I think he's interested in me."

Eragon put the book down on the table, abandoning it altogether and looked at her squarely in her gray eyes..

"Do I have competition now?" he asked, his mouth twitching in half amusement and half annoyance.

"I don't know. Do I?" she shot back, equally amused and annoyed.

"Wha--?"

Phoenix cut him off, "I sensed the link between the two of you as I was healing Arya."

She couldn't bare to look in his eyes any longer and looked away, almost shamefully. There was a long silence, the two Riders lost in thought. Until Phoenix got up abruptly and said, "I can't handle this right now. My father was right: you are distracting me."

With that she left him, tears streaming down her cheeks, unseen to Eragon as she moved past him.

Nearly everyone was in bed. It appeared that Eragon and herself were the only ones up at this time of night. She made her way to the training area outside. It would be empty by now and it would help clear her head and think logically. But she was interrupted by a healer.

"Arya is requesting you, Madame Dragon Rider," she said, bowing slightly.

Honestly, what was with all of the bowing. She was a Rider, not royalty! She thought.

"Alright," Phoenix sighed. "Is anything wrong?"

"She is fine. She would like to talk with you,"

"Thank you," Phoenix made her way to where Arya was being kept as she recovered.

****

(Farthen Dur)

"You should not be up and about yet," Arya told the other woman.

"Neither should you," The Dragon Rider retorted, with a small smile.

Arya grinned back. Phoenix made her way over to the chair that was next to the bed. She sat and folded her arms on her lap, looking at the elf.

"You had the poison in you for weeks. You were almost dead when they brought you," Phoenix told her.

"Thank you, my friend,"

Arya's words stung Phoenix. She was ashamed to think that the elf lying in front of her would be of any competition for Eragon's heart. Phoenix wasn't even sure that Arya felt anything for Eragon other than respect. Renewed tears threatened to surface.

"What are friends for?" she grinned, trying to keep her voice steady. Phoenix got up from the seat. "We both need to rest. I'll come back and see how you are in the morning."

"Only if Ajihad doesn't keep you busy," Arya said, slumping down, back into bed.

****

(Dragonhold)

Aiedail waited until they reached the dragonhold before asking, _You have been crying, haven't you?_

_Don't worry about it, _she told him.

Phoenix went over to the bed that Eragon and her shared. She shifted her blankets and pillow over a little. Leaving a nice gap in between the two.

_I knew I didn't like that boy, _he said.

_Eragon has upset you? _Saphira asked.

_Let me hit him, _the male dragon said.

_No!_

_I could accidentally hit him with my wing. You know I can pretend he was in the way while I lifted off._

_No! _she said more firmly.

_Oh, fine, _Aiedail snorted and a small puff of smoke erupted from his nose.

Phoenix covered her body with the warm blanket and rested her head comfortably on the pillow and succumbed to sleep once more.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I finally got Eldest and I'm gonna read it this week. Just thought I'd let you all know, one fan to another.)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Wyrda

Ch. 4

(Farthen Dur, Dragonhold)

Eragon used the old mining lift and pulley system to elevate himself to the top. He saw that Aiedail and Phoenix were already a sleep. Saphira sat comfortably on the edge, looking out at the fires of the Varden.

_She's angry with me, isn't she? _Eragon touched Saphira's mind, looking at the new sleeping arrangements.

_At first glance, yes, _Saphira answered. _She is more jealous, I believe, more than anything._

_Of what?_

_Of the link between you and Arya, _she told him softly.

_She started it, _he told her defensively. _She's the one that implied that Murtagh might be interested in her._

_Perhaps it was a test? _She guessed.

_Of what?! _Eragon was already getting tired of women and their crazy up and down emotions.

_That, _Saphira began, _is for you to figure out._

Eragon scowled at her. He turned his attention to Phoenix. He kneeled down beside her and gazed upon her gentle face. Eragon noticed that she had been crying again. Some of her black hair stuck to her face. Eragon gently brushed it away, out of her face.

Saphira went over to Aiedail and curled up next to him. Eragon touched Phoenix's cheek and attempted to touch her mind, _I love you. _But, whether or not he could initiate the link between them, he could not tell.

Eragon gave a small sigh and laid in bed himself. He stole one last glance at her, hoping that she would respond. When she didn't, he let sleep overtake him.

Her mind was racing. Now matter how much she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. So she faked it. It wasn't easy to keep her breathing calm and steady. Phoenix opened her mind to Eragon and Saphira's conversation, without either of them knowing.

_Perhaps it was a test? _Saphira guessed.

_I'm not that clever, _Phoenix said to herself.

Phoenix felt Eragon kneel beside her and touched her. His battle worn hand was softer than she thought. Although Eragon touched her mind and heard him say, _I love you,_ she did not respond.

Even though, she would have loved to jump in his arms with everything forgiven and replied,_ I love you too. _But she remained still, desperately to keep her heartbeat steady. She felt Eragon slip inside his bed, a distance away, and finally falling asleep.

****

(Dragonhold)

Morning came with the bright sun shinning through onto the dragonhold. Eragon squinted as he opened his eye and looked around the room. Phoenix had awoken before him. He glanced over to the edge of the large opening and saw her sitting there with only a thin mat for comfort.

Eragon approached her. She was sitting upright, with her shoulders and back straight and her eyes clothes. Her breathing was calm.

_How long has she been up? _Eragon touched Saphira's mind.

_Since the sun rose, _she replied.

_Phoenix will be meditating for another hour, at least, _Aiedail told them, sleepily. _She does it every morning to help control her emotions._

_Why?_

She arrived at the Varden too emotional to control her magic, lad. With the arguments she had with Brom and yourself . Aiedail told them.

__

Eragon looked from Aiedail to Phoenix.

__

Arya has taught her how to meditate in order to control her emotions and her magic, he explained. _Magic is tied to emotions._

Aiedail laid his head back down. Saphira and Eragon went down to the dinning hall for breakfast.

****

(Farthen Dur)

Arya had just finished lacing up her boots when Phoenix entered later that morning.

"Orik told me that you and Eragon would be sparring today," Arya said, slowly standing up and meeting Phoenix at the doorway.

"Yeah," Phoenix said slowly. "His idea of entertainment, I suppose."

The two began walking through the corridors, heading to the training area.

"I envy you elves. Your race seems to keep your emotions controlled so much easier than humans can," Phoenix said.

"Only with many years of practice and patience," the elf told her. "I noticed yesterday you weren't quite yourself," Arya said. "Understandably, so. The news of Brom's death and seeing Eragon again would make anyone uneasy."

Phoenix nodded and then asked, "I need to know, to put my mind at ease, the link between you and Eragon . . . ?"

"I believe we share the link only because I carried Saphira for so many years. I'm sure Eragon sees the link as something much deeper," Arya took a short pause as they turned a corner. "But, it is not." She said firmly. "You still care for him, don't you?"

"I do," Phoenix sighed. "I meditated this morning. So, I'm feeling more like myself again, though."

"That's good news,"

The rest of the way the two walked in silence.

****

(Training Area)

As the two women approached the area, they saw Aiedail and Saphira relaxing under a nearby tree. Eragon and Murtagh sat on a stone bench in the shade of another tree and seemed to be discussing something. Orik was watching Murtagh closely with an eagle eye, not even blinking as the two men talked.

Phoenix stood right in front of Eragon. He stood so that they could be at eye level. Her posture was straight.

She drew in a long breathe, released it and told him stoically, "I would like to apologize for me behavior yesterday, Eragon. I hope that you will forgive me."

Eragon did his best not to smile. He made sure his expression was neutral before replying.

"I accept your apology," he said.

"Shall we start, then?" Orik grunted. "Let's see what Brom had managed to teach you, Boy."

Eragon scowled in annoyance.

"You get used to him," Phoenix said, grinning, nodding toward the dwarf.

Arya sat down next to Murtagh and Orik on the stone bench. Eragon and Phoenix slid their swords out and pointed them at one another. Aiedail and Saphira looked on with mild interest.

"It's been some time since Phoenix has had a new sparring partner," Arya told Murtagh as they watched the two Riders spar.

Orik grunted with amusement, "That's because all the other's were getting tired of going home bruises and scratches."

"Will you two shut it," Eragon grunted, as he almost fell to the ground, ducking from Phoenix's sword.

"Learn to block them out," Phoenix huffed, twirling around. She made another attempt at hitting Eragon. There was a loud clash of swords. "In a real battle, there normally will be chaos all around you. You need to focus more."

"Easy for you to say," Eragon said as he blocked another blow with his own sword.

She chuckled lightly. It had been another half hour before everyone realized it will be a draw.

"Enough! Enough!" Orik shouted gleefully.

The two stopped, both dripping in sweat, their clothes and hair soaked. Eragon and Phoenix put their swords back and joined the others in the shade.

"To bad Farthen Dur isn't large enough to have both dragons in the air at the same time," Phoenix said. "I'd like to practice fighting on dragon back, in the air."

Eragon passed the water skin to Phoenix, who drank thankfully. Phoenix put it down and pointed to Murtagh.

"Ajihad let me out for only an hour," Murtagh told her. He didn't seem too bothered by the time. "He's letting me earn his trust little by little. I'm just glad he's giving me the chance."

Orik looked sharply at him.

"Under the watchful eye of the dwarf, of course," Murtagh added.

"I'm going to bathe in the springs and change it to clean clothes before the mid-day meal," Phoenix announced. She grinned at Eragon and added, "Are you coming?"

Eragon blinked for a moment. Murtagh nudged him forward and he followed Phoenix.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Okay, I would have gotten this out sooner. But my poor old computer ate the original chapter 4. So I had to start from scratch. I'm not complaining too badly, because this one I like a lot more than what I had before. Funny how that works, eh?)


	5. Chapter 5

****

Wyrda

Ch. 5

(Farthen Dur, Springs)

There was an enclosed area just off of the main baths. The springs had rocky walls, floor and ceiling. But, Phoenix had used her flare for beauty to decorate it. There was a small hole on the ceiling that shone sunlight right in the middle of the pool, acting like a spotlight.

There was a silk curtain in the corner. That's where Phoenix was now undressing. Eragon was already in the 5 feet deep pool, taking in the scenery.

"Ajihad let me keep this as my own little private bath," Phoenix explained, as she wrapped a large cotton cloth around her.

The cloth draped around her shoulders and hung just past her knees. Phoenix slowly walked out into the open space. Eragon had did his best not to gap at her, wide eyed. He was ashamed that he could ever poke fun at her many years ago.

"Turn around so I can get in," She said shyly.

Eragon obeyed. He swallowed and attempted to clear the tight ball that was collecting in his throat.

"Is it safe?" he asked, playfully.

She rolled his eyes at him, made a noise in her throat and splashed him. This was a sign that it was, indeed, safe to turn around. Phoenix, then, swam over to small opening in the wall that had a clear, crystal bottle full of a dark pink liquid. She opened the bottle and poured just a few small drops. The water immediately smelt a light sent of roses.

"Essence of Rose," she told him, putting the bottle away. "The elves make it. Arya gave it to me for my birthday a few weeks ago."

"Who else knows about this?" Eragon asked conversationally.

"Just Ajihad and Arya. Orik knows of it. But I'm refusing to show him. Dwarfs feet can get pretty stinky and his is no exception," Phoenix told him knowingly, with a small grin.

"So that's what that smell was?" he asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face. 

She merely nodded before dunking her head in the warm water. Eragon followed, keeping his eyes shut as he went under. The water was warm and soothing to the ached muscles from traveling for so long. When he reached the surface again, he found Phoenix had begun to swim around the pool of water.

"I guess it's my turn to apologize," Eragon said after a few minutes of silence.

Phoenix stopped swimming around. She remained silent, however.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you and Murtagh . . . "

She went over to him and put her index finger over his soft lips.

"Let's pretend that, that never happened yesterday," she said slowly.

She put her finger down. He nodded and then did something bold and unexpected. Eragon kissed her passionately on the lips. Phoenix had almost pulled away in surprise, instead she completely gave in and moved closer to him. Eragon then wrapped his arms around her gently and continue to kiss. Only giving a quick pause to take in a breath. The kiss could have gone longer if the two weren't interrupted by their dragons.

_Aren't you two moving a bit fast? _Saphira said through their link.

Eragon and Phoenix broke apart the kiss, but Eragon remained in his embrace.

__

Normally, the Rider would need to have their Dragon's opinion of the one that they want to start a relationship with first, Aiedail told them.

Phoenix rested her head on Eragon's shoulder as they listened to the dragons discussions.

_However, this situation is not a normal one, _Saphira said.

_We can't ignore our past relationship, Saphira,_ Phoenix reminded the dragon.

_Which is precisely why this is not a normal situation, _Aiedail said. _We trust the both of you to make the right decisions from here on out._

Phoenix lifted her head and the two Riders looked at one another.

_Meaning, that you have our blessings, young ones, _Saphira told them softly.

_Thank you, _the two Riders replied.

When the dragons released the link, Eragon and Phoenix kissed once more.

****

(Dinning Hall)

Phoenix and Eragon entered the large hall dry and clean. They had resisted the temptation to hold hands. They didn't want to let anyone from the Varden know that they were romantically involved. Murtagh had spotted them and went over to meet them.

"The two of you sure took your sweet time," he commented, as the Riders grabbed their plates of food and headed to a table. "The dwarf is keeping perfect time with my one hour of freedom. And with just him to talk to, it was a long 20 minutes."

Eragon sat down next to Phoenix, while Murtagh sat across the two.

"So? What took you so long?" Murtagh asked, eagerly.

The Riders exchanged half guilty and half amused looks.

_We should tell him, _Phoenix said. _He is a friend._

"Promise me you won't announce it to anyone," Eragon said, seriously.

"You have my word," Murtagh told them. "Now what is it?"

"Phoenix and I have decided to rekindle our relationship," Eragon said slowly.

Murtagh clapped loudly. The sound echoed around the large semi-empty room.

"I am hoping that Saphira and Aiedail has approved," a voice asked from behind.

Arya made her way around and stood behind Murtagh.

"Of course," Phoenix told her.

"Good," Arya glanced down at Murtagh. "I am to escort you back to your room, Murtagh."

"Wonderful," he got up. "At least you're much nicer company than the dwarf."

Phoenix and Eragon shook their heads and smiled as they watched Murtagh and Arya leave the hall. The Riders ate for a moment before Eragon asked,

"So, when do you think I will be strong enough to initiate the link between us?"

Phoenix glanced at him and said, "I have a confession to make."

Eragon raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm listening."

"Last night I heard you and Saphira talking through your link."

"What parts did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it," she told him. She had resisted the urge to wince. "And you succeeded in linking with me when you told me you loved me. I wanted to respond. But, well, my emotions were still crazy last night and I wasn't ready to tell you."

"I've never stopped loving you, you know. Even after you left," Eragon said.

"Nor have I," Phoenix was about to continue, but was interrupted be an aggravated Arya.

"Murtagh is the biggest flirt I have ever met!" the elf said, sitting across from the two Riders.

"I thought that all elves had control of their emotions," Phoenix said.

"Aye, but just because we have control, does not mean that we can show them, on occasion. Murtagh can annoy any elf, no matter how controlled their emotions are," she said with a huff.

Phoenix and Eragon exchanged a knowing smile.

_And I thought Murtagh was only interested in you as a serious relationship, _Eragon said through their new, stronger link.

Orik had made his way over to the three.

"Ajihad needs all of us immediately. Urgals have been sighted entering Farthen Dur," the dwarf said urgently.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: My computer ate the first version of this chapter. And again, this version turned out better. Also, I would have uploaded sooner. But my 16 year old brother has been in the hospital for 6 days. I hope that you all understand.)


	6. Chapter 6

****

Wyrda

Ch. 6

(Farthen Dur, Armory)

Eragon stared nervously into the reflection of a set of armor hanging from the wall. Phoenix walked up to him from behind, wearing her full body armor. The armor fit her in everyway possible. It moved with her ever movement, as if apart of her. The armor shimmered in the firelight. Her black hair was let down, wavy and just passing her shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," she giggled lightly as she watched Eragon fidget.

"Armor isn't supposed to be this light-weight and flexible," Eragon told her.

"You should count yourself lucky. They managed to find one that fits you so well," she said. "The dwarves began making mine as soon as I arrived here, over a year ago."

"It fits you well," he commented.

Phoenix stood next to Eragon, looking at both of their reflections. The two certainly have come a long way since they left Carvahall. Phoenix often wondered, since becoming a Dragon Rider, how different things my be, if events played out differently.

__

We wouldn't be fighting Urgals, for one, she silently shook her head. _Eragon and I would be married by now._

_Best not to dwell on things that might have happened, _Aiedail touched her mind.

_You're right, _she concluded.

_Of course I am, _the dragon responded.

_You distract him. I'll sneak up behind him_, Eragon touched Phoenix's mind.

She gave a quick nod that she understood and paid attention to Durza.

"Durza!" she shouted.

Durza swirled around and faced Phoenix and Aiedail. He gave an evil laugh and smirked. They circled around one another in the air. She made sure that Durza was preoccupied to pay any attention to Eragon.

"Tell me Dragon Rider," Durza sneered. "Should I be frightened by you?"

"As a whole: yes," she told him in a mock, thinking. "But, I'm not the one you need to worry about at the moment."

_Eragon, now! _She ordered through their link.

Eragon and Saphira soared toward the Shade. Eragon leaped off of Saphira's back and knocked Durza off of his Dark Magic creature. The creature, caught off balance, hit Phoenix and Aiedail.

As Eragon stabbed Durza in the heart, the Dark Magic creature disappeared. But, not before completely enveloped Phoenix. Phoenix and Aiedail continued to fall, as did Eragon and Saphira a few feet away, until both Dragons and their Riders hit the hard ground. Only one Rider would not wake up.

****

(Carvahall)

Phoenix woke up. She wasn't laying on the dirt, in Farthen Dur, nor was she in a comfortable bed. Phoenix was on a wooden floor. She saw Brom leaning over her, shaking his head as he helped her sit up. Brom had placed a hand on her 7 month old, pregnant belly.

He sighed with relief, "The baby seems fine," in his deep, comforting voice.

Brom helped her stand up and guided her to a comfortable rocking chair.

"What happened?" he demanded, remaining gentle.

"I don't remember," she confessed, holding her head as it throbbed from the fall.

"I'm calling Gertrude, then."

Brom picked up his cloak and began to put it on.

"No," she told him. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment to collect my thoughts."

He put his cloak back in the rack, against his better judgment.

"Why don't you go lie dow. I'll finish the stew and wake you when dinner is ready," he told her.

She glanced over at the fireplace and saw a pot. The smell already emitting from the pot was heavenly. Phoenix nodded. Her father helped her to the bedroom. When she sat down on the bed, Phoenix held onto his shirt sleeve with one hand and caressed his beard with the other.

It was only two days ago that Eragon had told her Brom was dead. But, here he was now, helping her pregnant self around the house that she had grew up in.

Brom returned the gesture by placing a hand on her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Gertrude?" he asked, softly.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, lying down slowly.

She couldn't sleep however. Flashes of this existence came and went. Strangely, it made her happy. She had expected to feel, at the very least, freaked out by all of this. But she wasn't.

Phoenix had barely fallen asleep when she heard two familiar voices.

"She insists that she's fine. But, I disagree," Brom said.

"What happened, really?" came Eragon's gentle voice.

"Phoenix was reaching for something in the kitchen when she fell and hit her head," Brom said, passionately. "I'm just relieved that the baby didn't appear to be injured."

"What makes you think there's anything wrong with Phoenix, then?" Eragon asked.

"Because, I asked her what had happened and she didn't remember for one," Brom paused. "If she had she would have snapped at me and told me to go away."

"Good point," Eragon pointed out, lightly. 

"Dinner is ready. Go wake her," Brom practically ordered Eragon.

Phoenix closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard Eragon's footsteps come closer. She heard the door open slowly and Eragon approached her.

****

(Farthen Dur)

Eragon awoke the next afternoon. His back throbbed in pain as he slowly sat up from his bed. He looked around at his surroundings. He was placed in a room that was just large enough for him and Saphira.

_Saphira, where are you? _Eragon touched her mind.

_Roasting the escaping Urgals, _she replied spiritedly.

There was a knock at his door and a familiar face peered in.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Murtagh let himself inside and sat down at the chair next to the bed.

"Barely," Eragon grumbled. "What of Phoenix and Aiedail?"

"Aiedail is as feisty as ever. He's helping Saphira rid us of the remaining Urgals," Murtagh told him. "Phoenix, well, she hasn't woken up yet and Arya is unable to completely heal her wounds."

With help from Murtagh, Eragon got his shirt and boots on. Eragon was eager to see Phoenix's condition for himself.

When the two men entered, Arya looked up. Her expression was sorrowful. Eragon approached the two woman. Phoenix was lying on a bed, similar to what he just woke up in. She was sweating and her injuries were spread out over her face and body. Arya took a cold was cloth to the Riders forehead and neck.

_It looks like she's sleeping, _Eragon thought.

"I have not encountered anything like this," Arya finally said, gently. "By all accounts, she should be awake."

"What's keeping you from healing her wounds?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon walked over to Phoenix and kneeled down beside the bed. He caressed her black hair

"The same thing that's keeping her from waking up, I expect," Arya said finally. "The creature that hit Phoenix and Aiedail was made of Dark Magic. It must have something to do with that. Only a dragon's mind his stronger than Phoenix's." She then concluded, "That is why your back still pains you after I healed it. Dark Magic was enclosed in Durza's sword when he injured you."

Arya fell silent as she continued to wipe the sweat off of Phoenix's face and neck. Eragon kissed Phoenix in the side of her forehead and sighed, continuing to caress her black hair.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Okay, no brothers in hospital, no having to rewrite the chapter. I simply had a small writer's block. Which, to be honest, is the shortest Block I've ever had. Count yourselves lucky with that. ;-))


	7. Chapter 7

****

Wyrda

(A/N: There will be spoilers for Eldest. Now that I have finished reading the book, I might add more stuff in later chapters. Just keep in mind, that it's still and AU. So, events will be handled differently. That's all I'm gonna say for now . . . )

Ch. 7

(Carvahall)

The three sat at a table in the middle of the kitchen. It was dark out now and it had began to rain. The large drops pitter-pattered on the roof-top.

"So, what news of the war?" Brom asked conversationally.

"More of the same really," Eragon answered. "What's left of the Varden has had to seek refuge in Surda."

Brom grunted in annoyance at the information.

"The Varden were once a powerful bunch of rebels, able to make one hell of a dent in the King's army," he said, moodily, tearing off a piece of bread and dunking it in his bowl of stew.

"Is there no one else who would stand up to King Galbatorix?" Phoenix asked, daringly.

"You should know, there isn't?" Eragon told her.

"I know," she said shrugged. "I think someone should."

Brom and Eragon looked over at Phoenix with interest, as she ate.

The dinner table had been cleared, Brom had went outside on the porch and watch the rain pound down on the ground, and Eragon had led Phoenix to the bedroom. Eragon had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Phoenix savored the opportunity to hold him close to her, absorbing all of him in.

****

(Farthen Dur)

With the news of Ajihad's death, Eragon and Arya were whisked away to meet the Council of Elders. Leaving Phoenix in Murtagh's hands.

Phoenix was getting worse. Her fever wouldn't relent, and her wounds from the battle were very close of getting infected, despite the medicine that was applied. As her fever spiked, Phoenix jolted from side to side. Unfortunately, there was nothing Murtagh or anyone else could do to help.

As the Dark Magic further infected her mind, a nightmare arouse in her mind:

****

(Beor Mountains)

Eragon laid in Phoenix's arms, breathing with great difficulty. Aiedail and Saphira were a distance away, both Dragons dead. It was dark, and evidence of a great battle surrounding them.

Phoenix had caressed Eragon on the cheek. She tried to heal him, but was too weak from the battle. Choking back tears, placed a hand on his heart, feeling his life slowly drifting away from her. Until finally, he couldn't hold on to life any longer. Eragon took one last look from the women he loved and had finally died in her arms.

Phoenix wailed as the tears streamed down her face, holding onto him tightly, refusing to let go. Now, unaware of the burning trees around her, cried herself to sleep that night.

When she awoke the next morning, Phoenix barely managed to walk for a few minutes before becoming exhausted. Careful not to overwork herself, she magically created a tomb for the Dragons and Eragon. Phoenix kissed each of their tombs goodbye before traveling to Surda.

****

(Surda)

Surda was filled with the survivors of the battle. Phoenix had dodged many people through the city. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and she didn't want to tell anybody what had happened unless it was completely necessary. Nasuada and Roran were the only two that she needed to tell what had happened. Even when that time would come, she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Phoenix!" a familiar voice she hasn't heard in weeks called out to her.

When she turned around, she had to squint in order to see who it was.

"Roran?" she asked.

He moved forward, closer to her.

"You look awful," he told her, taking a closer look at her. "Come to the house. We can talk privately, there."

She merely nodded silently. And followed him to his home, just off the main road.

Katrina greeted them when they entered. She kissed her husband and hugged Phoenix warmly. Katrina guided the other woman to a chair next to the fire.

"What of the Ra'zac?" Phoenix asked Ronan.

"They've been chased out of the city. Once Galbatorix was defeated, that made the fight balance out," Roran told her, as Katrina passed cups of tea around.

"That's good news," Phoenix said feebly.

"Where's Eragon?" Roran asked.

"He, Saphira, and Aiedail didn't make it. I barely made it myself," she told him softly, new tears trickled down her face.

Roran put his face in his hands at the news. Katrina sat down next to him.

"Murtagh and Thorn are missing. I'm assuming that they fled as soon as Galbatorix and Glaedr were defeated," Phoenix continued, trying to remain calm. She than asked, "Is the egg still safe?"

"It is," Roran looked up at her. "Murtagh will pay for his treachery." he spat.

"We may have defeated Galbatorix. But, I'm afraid Murtagh will take his place," Phoenix said. She sipped her tea before saying softly, "I never had a chance to tell Eragon, either. We both had our minds on the battle at hand."

"It would not have changed anything if he did know," Katrina told her, gently.

"Still," Roran said, with a gentle voice. "It would have made him happy, if only for a short time, that he was going to be a father."

Phoenix nodded.

"You may stay with us, for a while. If you wish," Katrina spoke up, looking at Phoenix's weary face.

"Thank you," Phoenix said.

****

(Farthen Dur)

"There was movement," Murtagh told Eragon and Arya. "But, it was violent, like she convulsed."

Arya bent down to Phoenix, now limp body.

"Her fever has gotten worse, as well," she told them

Eragon suggested, "Perhaps we should take her to Ellesmera with us. The elves there might know of something."

"I see that that may be the only option. She will get even worse is she stays here any longer," Arya agreed.

Eragon bent down on the other side of the bed and put a cold cloth on her face and neck.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: I will be on vacation for the next week. I will be writing during that time. I just won't be updating. Let's hope my family doesn't drive me insane during that time . . . )


	8. Chapter 8

****

Wyrda

Ch. 8

(Ellesmera)

It took the group over a week to reach Ellesmera. Saphira and Aiedail had to hid during the day and catch up with Eragon, Arya, and Orik at night. Phoenix was strapped to Aiedail's back during the whole trip. Meanwhile Murtagh stayed behind to help move the Varden to Surda.

Eragon untied Phoenix from the strapped saddle carefully. The finest healers in Ellesmera looked her over as Eragon propped Phoenix's head up on his lap.

"With much dedication and time, we may be able to save her," the head healer told Eragon. "Take her and follow me, Rider."

He obeyed, picking her up carefully and followed the healers.

There was a tank in the middle of a room the healers had led Eragon to. The tank was made of white marble.

"In here, please," the head healer indicated the tank.

Eragon placed her gently in the water. Phoenix floated on top of the water. Her tunic drifted through the water and her black hair surrounded her head. A piece of her hair drifted across her face. Eragon swished it away, feeling the temperature of the water.

"It's ice cold!" he exclaimed.

"It is necessary," the head healer told him. "Now, please, leave. We have much to do here."

Eragon bowed at the healer, stealing one last glance at Phoenix, and left to find the others again.

****

(Surda)

Phoenix awoke the next morning with the rising sun on her face. Despite the warmth of the sun, she felt numb inside. She slowly got up, feeling achy all over. Phoenix looked out of the window. In the distance she saw that the fires still burned from the battle and men were still being brought into the city below.

She felt cold now. The sun that shone through the window had disappeared. Wind had picked up, even drifting inside the house, regardless of the closed window. Phoenix shivered. The numbness inside her had spread throughout her body.

Phoenix suddenly fell backward onto the bed. She felt like she was being drowned in a freezing cold lake. Phoenix gasped, her lungs were so cold that she could barely breath without having a sharp pain in her lungs and throat. She couldn't take the pain of the freezing cold inside her any longer, and she passed out on the bed.

****

(Ellesmera)

Phoenix woke up. She snapped her eyes open and found herself emerged underwater, in a tank. The water was ice cold. Phoenix quickly sat up and began choking on her own breathe. Desperately trying to steady her breathing, she closed her eyes and calmed herself.

The dreams that she had experienced had haunted her. The first, was what she had always wanted, if she hadn't become a Dragon Rider. The second, was, well, a nightmare that she couldn't quite shake the terrible feelings that she had experienced.

Phoenix glanced around at her surroundings as the healer elves helped her out of the white marble tank. She was dripping wet now. Her clothes were twice as heavy now and was partially see through.

And kind looking elf draped a warm and thick blanket over Phoenix.

"Come, Argetlam. Let's get you warm and dry," she bustled Phoenix out of the overly large room. As she followed the woman, the elf told her, "You must get ready for tonight. There is a feast for the Dragon's and their Rider's," The elf woman opened the door to Phoenix's room and said to her, "The feast begins at sunset. I advise that you not be late. It would make a very bad impression to the Queen." and left.

****

(Ellesmera, Phoenix Quarter's)

The room was lavishly furnished, than the Dragonhold at Farthen Dur. Yet the size and height of the room, was equal to it's size. Phoenix saw freshly laid clothes on her bed. She ventured to a small room that was her own private bath. The size of the tub was as large as the tank that she just got out of.

Despite the warm blanket, her body was still shivering in her wet clothes. She quickly abandoned them and slid inside the tub, now full of hot water, and sank back. Phoenix closed her eyes and contacted Aiedail.

_Aiedail, where are you?_

_With Eragon and Saphira,_ his soft, deep voice calmed her even more. To hear his thoughts was a comfort in it's self. _I'm glad that you've woken up. We have been worried._

_I'm glad that the four of us survived the battle. How many soldiers did we loose?_

Not many. We did loose the Twins and Ajihad, however.

Phoenix groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at the cave ceiling.

_Nasuada has taken command of the Varden. _he told her.

_How's she holding up? _She asked.

_She's proven herself to be a fit leader. _Aiedail said.

_Good, _she said through her link. _I will see you and the others at the feast._

Phoenix severed the link and breathed a sigh of relief. At least there weren't more casualties, she thought, thinking of the nightmare that she had woken from.

When her fingers began to prune, it was a sign that her bath time was over. So, she got out and made her way to the bed.

Phoenix touched the cloth with her fingers. The material was soft and light. Her tunic that laid before her was a beautiful forest green, the same green as Aiedail. There was a leafy vain that traveled around the neck of the tunic, curled at the shoulders and trailed down the arms, in a gold thread.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is Arya. May I come in?"

"Of course,"

Arya entered.

"You've finally spoken to your mother, I see?" Phoenix asked, as she gathered her new clothes and hid behind a changing screen. All that Arya could see was her silhouette.

"Indeed," she replayed simply. "Eragon will be relieved that you've recovered."

"What? And you're not?" she asked the other in a semi-teasing voice.

"Of course I am," Arya said.

"I'm sorry I missed the look on Eragon's face when Queen Islanzandi revealed that you are her daughter," Phoenix said.

"He held is surprise in rather well, for a human," she replied.

"Aiedail told you that I was awake, I take it?"

"Yes. I gracefully excused myself. She was too busy with the Dragon's to notice that I was sneaked out of the court, anyways," Arya told her. "I thought that I could help you with your hair."

Phoenix came out from behind the screen.

****

"I could use it," she confessed, holding up a bundle of wet black hair.

"Come. Let's see what I can do," Arya dragged the other woman into the bathroom, in front of a huge mirror.

Arya brushed her wet hair thoroughly. Next, she braided Phoenix's hair. One braid on each side of her head. They, then came together in the middle, t become one thick braid. Arya finally wrapped a gold and green ribbon around the braid and then tied a leather wrap to hold all of it in place.

By the time the tow women were ready, the sun had begun to set. Phoenix collected her sword and twin daggers and followed Arya out.

****

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 9**

**(Ellesmera)**

Phoenix attempted to enter the large, enclosed, outdoor area as inconspicuous as possible. The attempt half worked. As she and Arya passed, heads turned and elves were murmuring to one another.

"I wish that they'd stop starring," Phoenix whispered to Arya.

"There has never been a woman Dragon Rider," Arya told her.

They reached the table where Eragon, Queen Islanzandi, Orik, Saphira and Aiedail sat. Phoenix smiled at the sight of the two Dragons and Eragon. She and Arya gave the traditional elvin greeting to the Queen.

"I am pleased that you are awake, Argetlam," The Queen said.

_Yes, we were all worried, _Saphira's soft voice echoed in her head.

Phoenix gave a slight bow to the Dragon. She placed herself at the table in between Eragon and Arya. Phoenix helped herself to the food and glanced around the table.

"Where's Murtagh?" she asked Eragon, her memories of the nightmare she had experienced resurfacing.

"He is helping the Varden move to Surda," he told her. "Why?"

She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"When I was infected with the Dark Magic, I had two very distinct dreams. They were so real to me," she told him.

"What happened in them?" Arya asked, with interest.

"The first one was like a different reality. I guess that was what Durza was counting on. Maybe to make me so happy that I didn't want to wake," Phoenix started. "Eragon and I weren't Riders and we were married; my Father was alive and living with us in the house that I grew up in; and I was pregnant," she stopped and looked at Eragon directly. "I had always wondered what would have happened if we never had become Dragon Riders."

Eragon nodded and resisted the urge to squeeze her hand. The two did not want to reveal their romantic relationship to the Queen and the other Elves.

"And the other one?" Orik asked.

"The other was more of a nightmare," Phoenix said, taking a pause to take a few bites of food. "A future where we had beat Galbatorix, but I ended up loosing Aiedail, Eragon, and Saphira; Murtagh had become a Dragon Rider and had betrayed us; and I was very close to dying myself."

_That was us, I'm afraid, _Aiedail confessed.

_How so? _Phoenix raised her eyebrow.

_Angela needed to show you the future in hopes in improving it greatly, _Saphira told her.

_And she needed our help to implant the vision in your mind, _Aiedail added.

Phoenix looked over at Eragon, "Wait, who's Angela?"

"Trouble," he answered.

_A fortune teller Eragon met in Teirm, _Saphira supplied, now munching on a large piece of meat.

"And she's accurate, this fortune teller," Arya asked Eragon.

"So far," he told her.

**(Ellesmera, Phoenix Quarter's)**

She had just took off her boots and slung her sword and belt it was on over the chair next to the writing desk when there was a knock at the door. Phoenix went over to the wooden door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Eragon," he answered through the door.

She flung open the door and let him in. Being in the presence of the Queen and many Elves, they had restricted themselves of romantic, physical contact. Now that they were alone in the room Phoenix threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Eragon wrapped his arms around her gently, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Phoenix lifted her head off of his chest.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked softly.

"Sure,"

She kissed him tenderly on the lips. A small groan escaped Eragons lips. The two made their way to the bed. Eragon and Phoenix cuddled up to one another on their sides. He wrapped an arm around her waist, resting a hand on her stomach. Eragon planted a gentle kiss on her bare neck and then rested his head close to hers.

Phoenix did not fall asleep immediately as did Eragon. She laid there on the bed, listening to his soft and steady breathing. Phoenix let her mind wander.

**(Carvahall)**

It was dawn. The sun had barely begun to risen when Brom woke his teenage daughter from her slumber. Phoenix was not even fully awake when she followed him outside. Brom had insisted on training her every morning. Her muscles were sore from the previous days sparring match and she had spent most of the night blissfully thinking of Eragon.

Her sleepiness vanished, however, when the early morning spring air filled her lungs and gave her goose bumps down her body. Phoenix hastily wrapped her belt and sword around her thinning waistline and checked her two daggers that were tied to her boots. The sparring session went as the same as the day before.

"What's the matter? You should have been able to block that move," Brom told her, helping her up off of the ground.

"Eragon," she mumbled.

"That boy will only distract you," he told her as she picked up her sword.

"I know. I'm sorry," Phoenix said.

"Don't apologize. Just improve," Brom told her sternly.

She nodded and got ready to continue. Then she heard a horse galloping toward them. Phoenix curiously turned around to see who the rider was. Brom made a move for her, taking advantage of the distraction. She turned her attention back to the fight just in time to catch the sword with her two daggers. Phoenix pushed her father's sword and Brom back, nearly falling over himself.

Brom recovered quickly and got up.

"Go meditate before breakfast. I'll call you when it's ready," he grumbled.

She nodded and headed for the house. Phoenix took a moment and looked out of the window, overlooking the sparring space. Brom had greeted the mysterious rider, bowing and muttering something in the ancient language. Hesitantly, she turned to her bedroom to meditate.

She sat down on the bed. But instead of meditating, she ended up falling asleep. Again, she woke up to her father, this time standing over her impatiently with his hands on his hips. Not bothering to apologize, Phoenix followed her father into the kitchen.

"Phoenix, this is Arya, an old friend of mine," Brom introduced the two.

Phoenix immediately noticed the pointed ears. She smiled and greeted her, "Hello."

The elf gave an abrupt bow, not making eye contact with the girl. Phoenix made herself busy in the kitchen and served them warm bread with honey and fresh nectar she had made the night before. She sat down at the table, next the her father and across from Arya.

The sun had finally risen completely when the group finished eating. Brom nodded to Arya, got up from the table and cleared off the table. Arya got up and went out to the stable where the horses were kept, leaving Phoenix just sitting there. Feeling ridiculous, she started to get up.

"Sit," her father ordered.

Confused, she obeyed. Arya returned with two large item wrapped in thick cotton blankets. She placed them on the table. Brom went over to the table and resumed his seat at the head of the table.

The elf unwrapped the first object. It was a large, emerald green egg. It was a Dragon Egg her father had mentioned in his stories. Phoenix looked excitedly at her father.

"Let's see if this dragon sees you fit to be it's Rider," Brom told her.

She reached out her hand slowly, her heart beating faster and faster against her chest. Phoenix touched the egg gently. It was cold to the touch and had a smooth, almost polished surface. The Dragon Egg began to glow. She withdrew her hand quickly and stood back.

Then it happened. There was a soft crackling of an egg opening and a bright green light illuminated the room. Once her eyes adjusted she saw it. A baby dragon slowly rolled over on it's stomach and opened it's eyes. The dragon's deep green met Phoenix's pale gray ones.

She approached the dragon and met him at eye level. Phoenix reached and patted it. At the touch, her right hand seared in pain and glowed. She looked down and saw the legendary symbol of the Dragon Rider. Phoenix took the dragon into her arms and let it sit on her shoulders. It sat happily, looking around the room.

"It's male," Arya observed.

"We'll need to search for food for him for the first few days until he can fly and be out on his own," Brom said, businesslike.

Arya, next, reached for the second wrapped object. This item was long and heavy when Phoenix took it from her. Phoenix excitedly unwrapped it. The dragon blinked and gazed upon it curiously. It was a sword. The handle was made of gold, there was a large emerald stone a the bottom of the handle and on the blade itself was smaller emeralds and diamonds decorated the blade.

"It is a Dragon Rider's sword," Arya told her. "It was especially made for you, by elves, in Ellesmera."

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she told her.

She took out her regular sword that she had been practicing with for the past few months and placed it on the wooden table. Next, Phoenix placed the new sword in the belt.

"We should leave as soon as possible," Arya told Phoenix, grabbing her cloak. "Galbatorix would have sensed the Dragon has been hatched."

"Wait, what?" the teenager asked.

Phoenix looked at her father.

"You must go to the Varden and continue your training with them," Brom told her. "I cannot go with you."

"No," She was firm and confident now. "You can continue to train me here. This is my home and I am not leaving it."

"You must," he moved toward her. "Galbatorix will find you all to easy if you stayed. The Varden will keep you safe and prepare you for the battle ahead."

"This isn't what I had planned and you know it!" she told him firmly.

"But, it is your destiny!" he hissed.

"I don't care! It's not mine!" she raised her voice a little, scarring the dragon a little.

Phoenix put her face in her hands, hiding her tears from the two and calming down. Brom placed his hands on each of her arms. She slowly put her hands to her side and looked at him.

"You and Arya will leave this afternoon. Pack and say goodbye to Eragon," he told her firmly. "But do not tell him where you are going or why?"

"Fine," she said, giving up a loosing battle.

She stormed into her room and closed the door behind her.

**To be continued . . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 10**

**(Ellesmera)**

Phoenix still laid awake. Eragon was now snoring lightly next to her. She changed positions, turning around so now that she had her ear to his chest. Phoenix listened to his heart beating steadily. She closed her eyes, continuing to breath deeply, trying to relax and go to sleep.

**(Carvahall)**

Brom and Arya thought it would be best if she and Phoenix left in the cover of darkness instead. While she packed, Phoenix heard Arya and her father talking in the main room. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she went to the door to listen.

"How did you know that she would be the next Dragon Rider?" Arya asked him seriously.

"An old friend, Angela. She can see into the future. Angela saw Phoenix ridding the back of a green dragon," he told her.

"I hope, for everyone's sake that she knows how to keep her mouth shut," Arya told him.

"Let me worry about that," Brom said. "Worry about trying to reach the Varden without being killed."

Phoenix went back to her bag and closed it. Arya and Phoenix will be packing lightly for this long trip. The dragon had persisted that he be taken along for the trip to Garrow's farm.

"I can't," Phoenix told him, petting him on the forehead.

The dragon saddened.He went over to his plate of food that Brom had brought moments before. Once she made sure that she was packed, Phoenix made the hour and a half walk to Garrow's farm.

It was late in the afternoon when she approached the farm. Roran, Garrow and Eragon were tending the fields when she greeted them.

"It looks like you'll have a good crop this season," Phoenix said, looking over the vegetables.

"We better," Roran grumbled, stopping his work and leaning on his spade. "After all this work we're putting into it this time around."

"May I talk to Eragon?" she asked Garrow directly. "I'm afraid I can't wait."

"Of course," Garrow said. "Don't be long. You still need to groom the horses, Eragon."

"Yes, Uncle,"

Eragon put down his hoe and past his uncle on the way to meeting Phoenix, wearing a big grin on his face. He led Phoenix inside the small farmhouse. Once they were out of Garrow's stern eye, Eragon wrapped his arms around her and kissed Phoenix on the lips softly.

When he moved away, he placed his hands on her cheeks and placed his forehead on top of hers and whispered, "I was worried that you wouldn't be able to come and see me today."

Phoenix sighed inwardly and looked directly into his passionate blue eyes. She grabbed his hands that were on her cheeks and slid them off, making her shiver when his hands brushed her neck. Phoenix held his hands, regardless how dirty from the days work. She lifted her head away from his.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked, concerned.

"Eragon, I'm leaving Carvahall," she told him.

He stepped backward releasing himself from her gentle grip.

"After all of the planning yesterday afternoon? What has transpired that you would abandoned your dreams?" Eragon said angrily.

"I can't tell you," she told him. "My father made me not tell anyone."

"So you're leaving and you're not going to tell me where?" he asked.

"I want too. But I can't,"

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Not for a very long time," Phoenix told him.

Eragon turned his back on her and faced the fireplace that hadn't been lit yet.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, still not wanting to look at her.

"I burned it last night," she lied. "It'll be fine."

"I thought that you weren't going to take after your father," Eragon said coldly. "The secrets were going to end with him."

"This has to stay a secret. At least for right now," she told him. "I don't like it either, Eragon."

"And you don't trust me to share your secret with, I see?"

"It's not that I don't trust you . . . "

"Than what is it?" he asked, finally turning to face her.

"I promised my father I wouldn't tell anyone. Including you," she told him flatly.

Eragon reached for a thin leather strip that he had tied around his wrist and yanked it off. The leather strip had several knots and ceramic beads decorated it. In pure anger, Eragon threw the bracelet into the ashes of the used fireplace. Phoenix took hers off and threw it into the ashes as well, matching his anger.

Tears began to swell in her eyes, making the room blurry.

"Good bye, Eragon," Phoenix said, her voice uneven and hushed.

She pushed passed, brushing against his shoulder, and ran out of the small farmhouse hurriedly.

**(Ellesmera)**

Phoenix had fallen asleep sometime during the night. She woke up, expecting Eragon to be next to her in the bed. But he wasn't. Instead, she was alone in the room. Phoenix got up out of the bed and checked the bath.

Nothing.

Phoenix washed her face clean with the warm water that was in front of the mirror. She dried her face off with a cotton towel that hung next to the bowl of warm water. Phoenix stepped through the doorway and headed back to the bed. She didn't need to meet the Queen until after the breakfast hour. She looked up and noticed Eragon standing by the bed with a smile on his face. On the bed was a tray of fruit. freshly baked bread and two mugs of hot peppermint tea.

"I was hoping that you would still be in bed by the time I came back," Eragon said.

She went over to him, pinched his tunic lightly between her thumb and knuckle of her index finger to pull him close, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That can easily be remedied," she said, playfully.

Phoenix then settled herself back in the bed and took one of the mugs of tea. Eragon followed suite, placing the tray on their laps. The two happily ate and sipped their tea.

The memory of how she had left Eragon at Carvahall completely gone from her mind.

"Tell me again why you need to train with me?" Eragon asked Phoenix, as they walked to meet Queen Islanzandi.

"The training here will not only involve fighting with our swords, but with magic, as well." she told him. Phoenix blushed and added softly, "I'm not very good with my magic."

"You? Not good at magic?" he asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it," Phoenix told him. "Arya thinks I'm not too good with magic is because I didn't want anything to do with being a Rider and what it entailed." she shrugged as they turned a corner. "So, far, I'll I've been able to accomplish is heal small cuts, connect to Aiedail, you and Saphira, and start a campfire."

"Well, that's good to hear," Eragon said, grinning. "At least now I can finally beat you at something."

"I never did get the handle on my tracking skills either, come to think of it," Phoenix told him, giving him fuel to tease her the rest of the day.

The two Dragon Rider's met Aiedail and Saphira in the large hall. Queen Islanzandi, Orik, and Arya were waiting for them in the throne room. The Rider's greeted the Queen with the elvin greeting. Then they heard a loud _thud_ coming from the entrance.

Eragon and Phoenix exchanged startled looks.

Another _thud_, this time closer.

And then they saw it. A full grown dragon stood before them. It's gold like talons glimmered in the morning sun. It's Rider, a male elf, slid off gracefully. He stepped forward, face to face with the other Riders.

"This is, Oromis," the Queen introduced the newcomers to the group. "And Glaedr, his dragon."

Phoenix and Eragon bowed and gave the elvin greeting. Aiedail and Saphira followed suite, followed by Arya and Orik.

"Master Oromis shall be training you," the Queen told Eragon and Phoenix.

Phoenix's outer appearance remained neutral and calm. Inside, anger flared. Why hadn't her father, or better yet, the Varden tell her and Eragon that there was another dragon and it's Rider still alive, apart from Galbatorix?

**To be continued . . . **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 11**

**(Ellesmera, Phoenix's Room)**

Her bones ached, her head throbbed and the only thing that she accomplished all day was give Eragon a few bruises. Phoenix had collapsed on the bed the moment she entered. Aiedail curled up next to her bed like a cat.

_You look like I feel, _Aiedail said through their connection.

_Why didn't I focus on my magic more, instead of my swordsmanship? _She asked.

_You were more stubborn and angry back then_, Aiedail told her wisely. _You have grown up this past year._

There was a knock at the door.

"It is Arya. May I come in?" the elf asked.

"Sure," Phoenix said, getting up from the bed, slowly.

Arya entered and greeted Aiedail.

"You look terrible," Arya greeted Phoenix, taking a seat on the bed next to her. "How was your training with Oromis?"

"Tiring," Phoenix answered, rubbing her head. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

Arya stood up and began to pace in front of Phoenix's bed.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"We've received word that Murtagh has been taken by Galbatorix's men on the way to Surda," Arya told her.

Phoenix looked up at her. Aiedail lifted his head up with interest.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked the elf.

"You will be continuing with your training with Eragon. Nasuada has sent out a few members of the Varden in search to where they have taken him. We will know where soon enough," Arya told her.

"Right," she sighed and fell back on the bed.

It had been two weeks since they arrived in Ellesmera. Phoenix has gotten used to using magic and was now beginning to use it instinctively. Yet, Eragon was still better at magic than she was. Eragon and Phoenix were now equally matched in their swordsmanship.

The two Dragon Rider's spent all of their mornings sparring and their afternoons practicing their magic with Oromis. Aiedail and Saphira were off with Glaedr learning how to perform difficult maneuvers in the air.

On this particular morning, Orik decided to watch them spar. Eragon's scar that Durza had given him on his back had begun to irritate with sharp stabbing pains coming from the scar. But it wasn't enough to keep him from his daily, rigorous training.

Eragon had collapsed to the ground as a wave of sharp pain flared down his spine. Phoenix immediately stopped and dropped her sword.

"Eragon!" she exclaimed as she fell down beside him.

Eragon shut his eyes tightly and his face screwed up. He was trying so hard to fight the pain. She held his head still as he began to shake violently on the ground. Phoenix caressed his cheek, desperately trying to calm him.

"Eragon, look at me," she instructed him. When he didn't, she said again, "Eragon, open your eyes and look at me."

He reluctantly opened his eyes and starred into her gray ones.

"Breath," Phoenix told him. "In. Out. Come on."

Eragon took in a sharp breathe, held it for a moment in his lungs, and the released it slowly. This continued for several minutes until the pain eventually died away. Phoenix looked up and Orik, who was watching.

"Go get some water," she told him.

The Dwarf huffed and walked away hurriedly.

Phoenix turned her attention back to Eragon. She helped him sit up against the nearest tree trunk.

"I love you," he told her, huskily.

She smiled at him.

"I love you, too," she said, wiping his face off.

"Marry me?"

**(Ellesmera, Phoenix's Room)**

"So, what did you say?" Arya asked.

"I couldn't speak. I just stood there like an idiot," Phoenix answered, sighing. "Luckily Orik got there before I could say anything."

"What would you have said if Orik hadn't interrupted?" the Elf asked.

"I have no idea," she walked over to the mirror and looked into it. "On the one hand, I think that we'd be moving to fast," Phoenix turned to face Arya. "But, on the other, I love him." she said simply. "What should I do?"

"I think," Arya went over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "you should listen to your heart on this one."

Phoenix nodded, sighing deeply.

**(Ellesmera)**

Phoenix made her way over to Eragon's room. Instead of knocking, she touched his mind.

_It's me. Can I come in?_

_Of course_, he answered.

Phoenix pulled open the door and entered. The room was the same as Phoenix's. Saphira was absent. She was out hunting with Aiedail. As she closed the door, Eragon walked out from the bathroom. She saw that he must have taken a bath, for Eragon had only his pants on and his hair was still wet. Phoenix spotted the scar on his back before putting a white tunic on.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. The pain comes and goes," he told her.

"Yes," she said rather suddenly.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly taken aback by the abruptness.

"Let's get married," Phoenix said.

"Really?"

She went over to him and planted a kiss. Eragon wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up slightly and spun her around. He put her down, but didn't let go of her, still kissing her. Phoenix and Eragon parted and rested their heads on one another's forehead.

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: The holidays are here. I'll do my best and update more often. I've spent the last week working on the ending for this story. Don't worry, it's gonna be a while before this thing ends. But, at least, I have some idea. In case I don't update until the New Year: Happy Holidays everyone and I hope everyone has a fun and safe New Year.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 12**

**(Ellesmera)**

It had now been two months since their arrival in Ellesmera. Since she had arrived in the city, Phoenix had hardly had a chance to meditate on her own. Oromis had both Dragon Riders working hard with both their swordsmanship, their magic and meditations together, that they would hardly have enough energy to eat a decent meal before collapsing in their respected beds.

On this particular night, Phoenix made an effort to sit on her bed and meditate on her own. She closed her eyes and began her breathing exercises Oromis had taught her and Eragon. Phoenix did her best to clear her mind of all things. It worked in the beginning. But, she was so tired tonight, that her mind wandered aimlessly.

Meanwhile, Aiedail was curled up on the floor. He had just returned from a hunting trip with Saphira and was munching happily on some deer bone . . .

**(Surda)**

Roran had walked Phoenix to the Varden's home base, where Nasuada was waiting for her. Phoenix was still queasy by the time she left the house. They had to stop along the way when the smell of dead bodies got too strong for her. Her long, black hair was put up in a messy ponytail, with a few stray hairs poking out.

Roran and Phoenix found Nasuada taking to two Elves. When Nasuada spotted the two approaching her, she dismissed the Elves quickly.

"Forgive me for my lateness," Phoenix said at once, bowing.

"It is alright," Nasuada said. "Come and sit. You look terrible."

"Thank you,"

Nasuada led them to the nearest seat.

"I need to know what happened," Nasuada said kindly, but with a bit of urgency in her voice.

With some help from Roran, Phoenix told her what had happened.

" . . . After he killed Eragon and Saphira, Galbatorix went after me. Aiedail did his best to fight him off. But he was already too weak from his wounds. Galbatorix was about to kill me next. But he didn't get the chance," Phoenix finished. "Murtagh killed Galbatorix and then he and Thor fled."

"Today you shall rest," Nasuada ordered Phoenix. "Tomorrow, I need you to go to Murtagh and talk with him."

Nasuada stood up. Phoenix and Roran followed.

"What?" Roran exclaimed.

Phoenix held up her hand to stop him from saying anymore.

"May I ask why?" Phoenix said.

"Murtagh and Thorn should be weak, still," she told them. "The Council of Elders and I would much prefer to have Murtagh as an Ally, then an enemy."

Nasuada dismissed them minutes later. Roran walked with Phoenix back to the house.

"I don't like this," Roran told her fiercely.

"Neither do I. I want Murtagh pay for what he did," she told him. "But, I don't want to have another war, do you?"

"Of course not," he sighed.

**(Ellesmera)**

Phoenix opened her eyes sleepily and glanced over to Aiedail. He had fallen asleep. There was a knock at the door as she uncrossed her leg.

An elf that she had not seen before appeared in the doorway. He handed her a note and left without a word. Phoenix shut the door and opened the letter.

The note was written in Elvish. Which she can easily read, thanks to her lessons with Oromis. Phoenix read it. She went over and flopped on the bed. She closed her eyes and connected to Eragon.

_I got a note from the Queen, _she said.

_I did too, _Eragon answered. _She knows about the two of us. _

_Well, she was bound to find out, _Phoenix told him. _I wonder who told her, though._

_I did propose to you in front of Orik_, he reminded her.

Phoenix gave a faint sigh.

_We had better get to bed if we are to have breakfast with the Queen_, Eragon said through their link.

_Good night, _Phoenix said. Even through their link she was tired now.

_Good night, my love._

Phoenix sat up in the bed and looked over at Aiedail. She now realized that not since their journey to Farthen Dur, that she had not slept with Aiedail so close to her. Phoenix stood up and curled up beside him.

**(Throne Room)**

Queen Islanzandi sat stiffly on a chair. The chair she sat on didn't look at all comfortable either. The Queen seemed to be arguing with a fellow Elf. Eragon and Phoenix walked toward her, with the two Dragons behind them. Queen Islanzandi saw them approach and dismissed the Elf.

When the Riders final reached the Queen, they gave the greeting before the Queen said,

"Follow me,"

They obeyed.

**(Queen Islanzandi's Personal Chambers)**

"Oromis has told me something very interesting," the Queen began, pouring them mugs of tea for the three of them. "He tells me that the two of you have a very strong bond. He has also told me that this bond is most unusual; very intense, even for two young Riders."

Eragon and Phoenix excepted their tea and exchanged looks.

"Phoenix and I have had a romantic relationship before she left to Farthen Dur, you majesty," Eragon told her.

"Which, my father informed you of," Phoenix said, rather bravely.

"He did," the Queen said, raising an elegant eyebrow. She continued, "Orik has recently informed me, that the two of you are to be married."

"As soon as Galbatorix is defeated, yes," Eragon said slowly.

"As I'm sure Arya has told you that Elves do not take on one single mate. Our life span's are too long to stay with only one," The Queen told them.

"Yes, she has," Phoenix said.

"I would like for the two of you to know is that I do not have a problem with the fact that you two are to be married. Quite the opposite, in fact." the Queen told them, a little businesslike.

Eragon and Phoenix braced themselves for what was coming. They weren't sure of what, but they were ready for whatever she was about to tell them.

"I want Eragon and yourself to have the wedding during the Agaeti Blodhren," she told them calmly. "I am insisting on it."

Phoenix chocked on her tea.

"Why during the Agaeti Blodhren?" Eragon asked politely.

"I believe that it will strengthen the reaffirmation of the oath between our races," Queen Islanzandi told him.

They both nodded and said good bye the Queen.

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: I know that it was over a month before the last update. But, you know, wouldn't you rather have a chapter that was good and well thought out, than an OK chapter that was written quickly? I do have a job I have to go to as well as the daily chores around the house. It's not like I'm sitting on my butt all day long. Seriously, guys. Writer's Block is not my favorite thing either . . . I'll do my best to get the next chapter out sooner, though.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 13**

**(Ellesmera)**

It was days before the wedding and the Agaeti Blodhren and Phoenix was getting anxious. Saphira and Aiedail did their best to calm their Rider down. But no reassurances could ease the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach.

"I just wish our families were here to see the wedding," Eragon said, giving her a goblet of wine. "Instead we'll be married in front of members of the Varden and a couple thousand strangers."

"Me too," Phoenix sighed, taking a sip of wine and looking out of the window.

Night was approaching. The setting sun had begun to turn the sky a blood red. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they watched another day pass. Phoenix leaned against the edge of the window, watching Saphira and Aiedail flying around in the sky.

"I wonder way they haven't told us yet?" Phoenix wondered out loud.

"What?" Eragon asked, puzzled. "Who haven't told us what yet?"

Phoenix snorted into her wine, laughing. Men! she thought to herself.

"That Saphira and Aiedail have started a romantic relationship," she told him with a giggle. "It's been obvious for weeks now."

"Well, I didn't notice," he huffed. Leaning against the other side of the window.

"That's because you're male," she teased. "All males, no matter what species, are clueless when it comes to things like this."

Eragon swiftly changed the subject, "Will you meditate again tonight?"

"I should try," she said. "I hope I don't get more of the vision that Angela gave me."

"Are you seeing anything different?" he asked.

"Not since the last time I had the vision. It keeps showing me the same damn thing over and over again," she told him, irritably.

Eragon put down his goblet and looked over at her.

"Shall we go down for evening meal, then?" he asked, extending a hand.

Phoenix nodded, put down her wine and took his hand.

With Aiedail sleeping soundly on his bed, Phoenix made another attempt to meditate before bed. She sat, crossed her legs on the bed and closed her eyes. Breathing slowly, and focusing on her breaths, Phoenix began her meditation.

**(Carvahall)**

Phoenix stood in the middle of the common room of the house that she grew up in. She looked around. The fireplace had a roaring fire in it. The dishes from the evening meal had already been washed and put away. She reached for the front door and swung it open.

And there he was, sitting on the porch, smoking his pipe, looking up at the stars.

"But, you're dead," Phoenix said.

Brom turned to face her.

"Hello to you too," he said. "Perhaps I should have taught you manners to go along with our sparring lessons."

"Are you dead?" she asked.

"Of course, I am," he answered calmly.

"Am I dreaming?"

"You are in a deep state of meditation,"

"And all of this is . . . ?" Phoenix trailed off.

"In your mind, I do believe," Brom told her. He patted the seat next to him. "Come and join me."

She shut the door behind her and sat down slowly.

"Don't try to understand it, my dear. It'll only give you a headache," he told her calmly. "I just wanted to come and congratulate you on the wedding."

"Thanks," she said.

"And to tell you how proud of you I am," he told her, now putting down his pipe and turning to face her directly.

"That's nice," she said.

"'That's nice'?" Brom repeated. "That's all I get?"

"You waited to tell me this after you died. What kind of reaction did you expect?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not one for hugs, but I would have excepted one in this case . . . " he drifted, picking up his pipe and gave it a small puff.

She looked at him sternly. He grinned at her from behind his pipe. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

**(Ellesmera)**

When Phoenix snapped out of her meditation, she gave a soft snort of laughter and put her head in her hands.

Eragon and Phoenix stood in front of the Menoa Tree, facing one another, and holding hands. Phoenix wore her hair down for this special night. Her white dress was plain, with long sleeves, the back of the dress came up to her shoulder blades, and the front of the dress came up to her neck. Her veil was artfully made with lace and gold thread was woven in it. And Eragon wore a clean white tunic with blue and silver thread embroidered at the neckline.

Once the vows were made, Queen Islanzadi stood, faced the two newlyweds and spoke loudly for the other elves to hear.

"My gift to you," she motioned her hand and revealed a pair of identical twins.

"The Caretakers, Iduna and Neya," Oromis whispered in their ears from the side of the them.

Moving in unison, the two elves raised their hands to the brooches at their throats, unclasped them, and allowed their white robes to fall. Though they wore no garments, the women were clad with in an iridescent tattoo of a dragon. The tattoo began with the dragon's tail wrapped around the left ankle of Iduna, continued up her leg and thigh, over her torso, and then across Neya's back, ending with the dragon's head on Neya's chest. Every scale on the dragon was inked a different color; the vibrant hues gave the tattoo the appearance of a rainbow.

The elf-maids twined their hands and arms together so that the dragon appeared to be a continuous whole, rippling from one body to the next without interruption. Then they each lifted a bare foot and brought it down on the packed ground with a soft _thump_.

And again: _thump_.

On the third _thump_, the musicians struck their drums in rhythm. Gradually, the harpists plucked the strings and the elves with flutes joined in.

Slowly, at first, Iduna and Neya began to dance. Glaedr, Saphira, and Aiedail began to hum the tune in through there mental link. Faster and faster spun Iduna and Neya until their feet were a dusty blur and their hair fanned about them and they glistened with a film of sweat. The elf-maids accelerated to an inhuman speed and the music climaxed in a frenzy.

Then a flare of light ran the length of the dragon tattoo, from head to tail, and the dragon stirred. At first the two young Dragon Riders thought that their eyes were deceiving them, until the creature blinked, raised his wings, and clenched his talons.

A burst of flame erupted from the dragon's maw and he lunged forward and pulled himself free of the elves' skin, climbing into the air, where he hovered, flapping his wings. The tip of his tail remained connected to the twins below, like a glowing umbilical card. The giant beast strained toward the black moon and loosed an untamed roar of ages past, then turned and surveyed the assembled elves.

The dragon's baleful eye fell upon Eragon and Phoenix. Bidden by some instinct, Eragon and Phoenix raised his right hand, their palms tingling.

In their mind echoed a voice of fire: _Our gift so you may do what you must._

The dragon bent his neck and, with his snout, touched the heart of both Rider's gedwey ignasia. A spark jumped between them, and Eragon and Phoenix went rigid as incandescent heat poured through their body, consuming their insides. Their vision flashed red and black; the scar on the back of Eragon's back burned as if branded and Phoenix's head pounded against her skull. Fleeing to safety, they fell deep within himself, where darkness grasped them and they had not the strength to resist.

Last, they again heard the voice of fire say, _Our gift to you._

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: I know I know. I'm totally updating not fast enough. I'm so, so, so, so sorry for that. I feel really bad about leaving you guys hanging at the end of every chapter. (okay, maybe a feel a little bad).)**

**Disclaimer: From when Oromis speaks till the end of this chapter, is mostly from Eldest. SO those are mostly Christopher Paolini's words. Except for the few bits to where I had to change for them instead of him, etc . . . So, please don't sue. I have no money anyways. **

**(A/N2: I tried to write my own version of the Blood-oath Celebration, but the one that Christopher wrote in Eldest, as just so awesomely written that I couldn't help but put his description of the celebration.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 14**

**(Ellesmera)**

Phoenix awoke with a start, with her head throbbing and her vision was a little blurry. She looked around. She was back in her room. Aiedail sat on his bed.

_It's about time you woke, _he said through their link.

_How long have I been out?_

_Not long. _The dragon told her shortly.

Phoenix got up from the bed and went to the bowl of water. She cupped some water in her hands and splashed the cool water on her face. Her vision sharpened. Phoenix finally looked up at her reflection. Her facial features was now smooth; her eyes were slanted like an elves and her ears were pointed like theirs.

She swiftly placed a hand on her left hip, where Brom had cut her during their early sparring days. The wound had never fully healed, leaving a scar. But when she felt around for it through the thin cloth of her wedding dress, she could not feel it. Also, her head had stopped throbbing from the dark magic that had affected her mind.

Phoenix took one last look at her reflection in the mirror and then connected with Eragon, sitting on her bed weakly.

_It seems that we have become what we were meant to be_, he concluded. _So, shall we spend the rest of the evening at the celebrations? The night is still young._

She answered, _Meet me by the Minoa Tree._

********

The sun shone in through the window and landed on their faces. The morning sun gave off an amber glow in the room. Phoenix shifted in her spot, finding a more comfortable position. Eragon gave a soft grown and pulled her closer to him. He gave her small butterfly kisses down her neck, giving her goose bumps as he did so.

"We have the day off from training. What shall we do?" Eragon asked her.

"I vote we stay in bed all day," she answered.

"We'll have to eat eventually," Eragon reasoned with her, with a slight chuckle in his voice. "And bathe."

Phoenix turned to face him.

Laughing she asked, "Since when have you been the sensible one?"

"Perhaps your influence has effected me," Eragon said.

He kissed her deeply.

_Then perhaps this marriage will do Eragon some good, _Saphira chimed in.

The two newlyweds hadn't noticed that the dragons had arrived through the large open window.

_Hahaha, _Eragon responded mockingly.

Phoenix kissed him playfully on the cheek.

_Are they going to do that all day? _Aiedail asked Saphira.

_I'm afraid so, _the female dragon answered.

Eragon returned her kiss. Saphira nuzzled up to Aiedail. He didn't seem to mind, however. For he nipped her affectionately. Saphira returned the gesture. The two dragons began to play roughly with one another, making the whole room shake by their weight.

_Will you two please take it outside, _Phoenix said through her link.

_I don't think these rooms were build to hold two dragons_, Eragon pointed out.

They ceased, although reluctantly.

Phoenix gently touched Aiedail's mind and said, _We'll meet tonight for the evening meal. You and I can spend time with one another tonight. But, I'd like to spend the day with my husband._

He tried to sound not phased by this, but Phoenix could sense the male dragon's happiness when he told her, _That's fine._

_Enjoy your day, little ones_, Saphira said through the link.

And with that the two dragons flew off.

Meanwhile, Phoenix touched Eragon's forehead with hers and said, "You know a bath sounds pretty good now."

Eragon smiled.

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

_Hmm, yes please, _she said through the link, grinning broadly.

******

Phoenix had braided her long black hair, fashioned a cream colored tunic and pants of the same color. A dyed, green, leather belt tied around her waist. She put her hands on her hips when she spotted Eragon shave the stubble of hair that had grown during the night.

When he was finished Phoenix wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and told him, "I wish Oromis would let you grow some facial hair."

He heaved a sigh, "Me too," Eragon turned to her. Phoenix didn't let go of her loose group, so now they were facing each other. Eragon wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would you like to eat down stairs or eat in here? I'm sure I can get an elf to bring up some breakfast."

"It would be nice to stretch my legs for a bit," she answered thoughtfully.

Eragon gave a short nod and took her by the hand. "Breakfast with the elves it is!" he declared, leading the way down the tree house.

*****

On the way down to the main eating hall in Ellesméra, they two Dragon Riders were greeted with congratulations of their marriage, even though Elves do not get married themselves. But it was nice to hear, at least for Phoenix. Eragon seemed slightly uncomfortable by the extra attention.

Arya had spotted them instantly when the two newlyweds entered. They exchanged greetings.

"I did not expect the two of you down here so soon after your wedding," Arya told them, a little surprised.

"Somebody needed to stretch her legs," Eragon said, nudging Phoenix playfully.

Arya glanced to her friend, who shrugged and grinned slightly. The Elf smiled at her.

"We are going to grab some food and find a nice grassy spot to eat, since it's so beautiful out this morning," Phoenix said to Arya. "Would you care to join us?"

"I'm sorry, but I have an urgent matter that needs attending with my mother," she answered. At the sudden concern looks on the two Riders faces she added hastily, "Nothing too urgent that would require your assistance."

With a quick nod she left. Eragon and Phoenix collected their breakfast and found a spot of grass to sit on.

**To be continued . . . **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wyrda**

**Ch. 15**

**(Ellesmera)**

It had been two months since the wedding and things quickly went back into their regular training with Oromis. Eragon and Phoenix were now evenly matched in their fighting and magical skills. The nightmares Phoenix had been experiencing before had not gone away however.

***(Gil'ead)***

Phoenix walked slowly up the steps; she could see Thorn guarding the doorway.

When she reached the dragon she told him weakly, "I need to speak with Murtagh. No tricks."

The dragon let her pass. She pushed open the large doors with all of her might. Phoenix made her way through the large castle. It was dark, no fires were lit. All except for one. She could see the light from the fireplace through the gap at the bottom of the door.

Phoenix opened it cautiously. She found Murtagh sitting in front of the fire, gazing into it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, not turning to her.

"For what?" she asked, stepping forward. "I have no intention of killing you, if that's what you're thinking?"

"What are you doing here then?"

"I'm here on official business for the Varden," Phoenix told him. "As much as I would like you dead for the pain you have caused me, I need you alive."

Murtagh looked up at her. He looked tired, his eyes were puffy and red.

"The Varden need your help to rebuild Alagaësia," she went on.

*****

A fire was lit in the fireplace and there were candles lit all around the room. There was a golden glow around the room. Two people were on the bed; one lying on top of the other. The man was Murtagh; the woman was Phoenix. He was kissing her passionately. The only material covering the two was the blanket.

**(Ellesméra)**

Phoenix woke with a start. She looked around at her surroundings. It was still night. Eragon lay next to her, his arm outstretched across her stomach. She rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to erase the image from the last flash of vision. It left her feeling dirty.

She turned in her place, facing Eragon. Phoenix wrapped her arms around him pulling herself even closer, touching his bare chest with her cheek.

*********

When Phoenix woke up the next morning, she found Eragon was already awake. He has just shaved and was slipping on his shirt over his head.

"You're up early," she observed.

"Not really," he shrugged. "You just woke up a little late."

Phoenix sat up. The moment she did, she felt an enormous wave of nausea in her stomach. She closed her eyes and held her stomach and waited for it to pass.

"You feeling okay, Honey?" Eragon asked, as he watched his wife sway in her place.

For her answer she quickly threw off her covers and dashed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Eragon continued to get ready for that mornings training with Oromis, still listening in on Phoenix every so often. He had just placed his belt and sword on when she emerged.

"I don't think I'll be going, this time," Phoenix told him.

"This is the third time this week you've been sick like this," Eragon reminded her.

She crawled back into bed. Saphira and Aiedail landed at the window. Eragon leaned down and kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

"I'll come in and check on you when I can," he told her softly.

Phoenix leaned further back in bed and got comfortable as she watched Eragon, riding Saphira and Aiedail fly away.

**To be continued . . . **


	16. Chapter 16

****

Wyrda

Ch. 16

(**A/N:** This chapter takes place during Vision Near and Far chapter of Eldest. I just wanted to let you know where we are in the timeline. Its still AU, just more so now since Ive read Brisingr. And thanks for all the reviews, they definitely help keep the muse around.)

****

(Ellesmera)

Phoenix took a couple of more trips to the bathroom before she could bring herself to wash her face and comb her hair. When she was finished drying her face there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called tiredly.

Arya emerged with a tray of food. Following her was another Elf.

"I thought that you might be able to stomach some bread and some juice," Arya told her.

"And you've brought a healer as well," Phoenix observed, noticing the color robes on the other elf.

Arya gave a small shrug and a smile. The healer swept past Arya and immediately poking and prodding Phoenix. She didnt take kindly to this, as the healer was examining her rather roughly. Phoenix pushed her away.

"What are you doing?? she asked irritably, in Elvish.

"I need to know what is ailing you, so that I may heal you properly," the healer answered, sternly, but calmly in Elvish.

Phoenix huffed and let the healer examine her once more. After several more moments of more poking and prodding, which seemed like hours instead of minutes, the healer backed away and asked in Elvish, "When was the last time you had your cycle, Argetlam?"

"Oh. Um," Phoenix screwed her face up, thinking hard. Now that she thought about it, it had been a while since she had her monthly cycle. "Not for a while," she confessed. "Why?"

"I believe, that there is nothing for me to heal," she told the two. "She is perfectly healthy for a woman who is finishing the last days of her second month of pregnancy," she bowed to them. "Good day to you both," and then left.

She made sure that the healer was well away from then, Arya said, "I must leave Ellesméra for Surda immediately."

Phoenix looked over at her.

"Does this require a dragon rider, by any chance?" she asked her elf friend.

"It is more of a political visit," she told her.

Phoenix made a face. She hated politics.

"I wanted to make sure you were healthy before I departed," Arya said, cupping Phoenixs hand into hers.

"I appreciate that," the dragon rider told her softly.

Arya gave her a slight bow before leaving. Phoenix sighed deeply as another wave of nausea came back and then collapsed back in bed.

*****

When Eragon and the two dragons returned some time before sunset. Phoenix was napping and didnt hear any of them come in. Eragon was deep in thought about a recent discussion he had with Oromis that day. Aiedail went over to Phoenix as quietly as he could and nudged her. She woke up, slowly, looking around at her surroundings.

_You need to eat, _Aiedail told her. _You feel hungry._

_Maybe thats you, _Phoenix pointed out.

The dragon pointed his nose up in the air.

_There may be truth to that_, Saphira pointed out.

Phoenix stifled a giggle as she walked into the washroom. The queasiness was still present, but the urge to throw up what little she ate at mid-day was gone. She washed her face, brushed her hair and changed into something more presentable for dinner. Eragon did the same thing, although a little more absentmindedly.

****

To be continued . . .

Edit: Okay, I fixed it, hopefully. I don't know why there weren't any quotation marks. Weird.


	17. Chapter 17

****

Wyrda

Ch. 17

(Ellesméra, Dinning Hall)

Phoenix held on to Eragon as they made their way to the Main Dinning Hall.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" he whispered in her ear.

They were half way there and her energy and strength was failing fast.

"I will be alright. I can make it," she answered.

Eragon placed his other hand on hers. He planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Let me know when you grow tired and we will take our leave," he told her softly.

She nodded slowly as they now entered the Hall. Orik came over to them.

"Have you had any word of Murtagh?" Phoenix asked Orik right away.

"Well, a good evening to you too," he said grumpily.

"Sorry," she sighed, yet a little irritably. "I am just trying to keep my mind busy so I wont throw up on anybody."

The dwarf eyed her.

"There is no word yet," he told her.

Phoenix sighed, as she slumped down a little bit. She was getting even more weak now. Eragon guided her to an empty seat and left to get her a light meal. Orik sat down next to her.

"You have seen a healer?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes. She said there is nothing wrong with me," she answered.

"Well, clearly there is, seeing as you can not keep any food down," he commented.

"Yeah, well,"

She traced the lines in the wooden table with her fingers, trying to keep her mind busy as another wave of nausea came.

****

(Eragon & Phoenix Chamber)

Phoenix rolled over in the bed. Usually she would have rolled on Eragon. But this time, she didnt. She opened her eyes and noticed her husband wasnt there. Phoenix sat up and glanced around. The dwarf necklace had been burning. The pain had woken her. Phoenix sat upright in bed and steadied her breathing.

There was light shinning from the small room above. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she got up.

She carefully climbed up the foot ladder and looked around when she had landed safely. There were shelves full of books and scrolls all over the room. Also, there was a table surrounded by a handful of chairs. Eragon sat in one of these chairs, reading from a scroll.

Phoenix went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him.

He put down the scroll, sighed and nodded. She released him from her hold and went over to the table and sat on it, so that they could now talk facing one another.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Phoenix asked.

He considered it for a moment then said, "I think Galbatorix, or his pet magicians perhaps, tried to scry for Saphira and myself. If it wasnt for the dwarf necklace Gannel spelled, he would have succeeded."

"Is that what I felt?" Phoenix asked, messaging her chest where her dwarf necklace had burned.

"Did you see anything before the necklace started burning?" Eragon asked.

"Just that nightmare that Angela put in my head," she answered. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," he rubbed his temple and sighed. Eragon than said, "Something is wrong. I know that much."

"Yes, Ive had the same feeling for a while now. Aiedail said he and Saphira have had the same feeling too. At first I thought that it was because were at war, but . . ."

"It may be something else," he said, slowly.

"Yes,"

They sat in silence for a moment. Phoenix was trying to find a way to tell him that she was pregnant. She didnt want to just blurt it out. His mind was already unsettled by the nights event.

Phoenix was about to speak when Eragon said abruptly, "We should check in on Arya. Just in case."

She jerked out of her train of thought and replied, "Of course."

He jumped up, Phoenix followed climbing down the stairs. Waking Saphira with his mind and telling her what had transpired during the night. As Phoenix informed Aiedail, Eragon retrieved his shaving mirror from the wash closet. He sat between Saphiras two front paws so that she could look over his head and see what he saw.

_Arya wont appreciate it if we intrude on her privacy_, the female dragon warned.

_We have to know if shes safe, _Phoenix told her through the link.

Saphira accepted that without argument.

_How will you find her? You said that after her imprisonment, she erected wards that -- like your necklace -- prevent anyone from scrying her, _Aiedail put in.

_We could scry for someone shes with, _Eragon suggested.

Phoenix nodded in agreement. Then another wave of nausea hit Phoenix.

_You may have to do this one by yourself, _she told him before running into the washroom.

When she had finally retuned, moments alter, Eragon was done with the scrying.

"Arya?" she asked him.

"She lives," he told her. "But the Varden need our help."

That nagging feeling that they all had had finally come to reality.

_It is time_, Saphira confirmed what they were all dreading.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Which may not be for a while. RL has been such a pain lately. The writing I have had energy for is for my book. Which, should have been published months ago. That is why Its taken so long for me to write this chapter. I cant promise you that itll be even somewhat on a semi-regular basis. I will strive for it, but ANY of my fanfiction is on the side burner until I get my book done. Thanks to Army_Brat101 for getting my butt to finish this chapter. And Everybody else whos been reviewing and reading!)


End file.
